


【梅咕哒】Of Course I Do Love You

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 说出口时，就已经结束的恋情。————————————梦中出现的另一个咕哒子是但他林，七十二柱魔神中第七十一柱，摘取了他能模拟任何人形象的设定。剧情大概就是但他林艰难突破咕哒子身边的防线想在咕哒子心里埋下一个锲子，结果被小梅察觉，早发现早治疗了。非常OOC了，对不起orz





	【梅咕哒】Of Course I Do Love You

最近，她不时能听到一声轻笑。因为梅菲斯托也在身旁的缘故，最初她理所当然地用疑惑的眼神看向他。

"刚才是你在笑吗？"

"不，谁也没在笑。"恶魔弯着眼睛回答，接着感到有趣般，他盯着mater疑惑的神色，"是怎样的笑声呢？"

"很......普通的笑声。"她努力回想那一声轻笑，"确实不是梅菲斯托的笑法，更像是小孩或者女性会发出的声音。"

轻轻的，转瞬即逝的笑声，总是在不经意间突然在耳边响起，而后消失。有时候身边没有任何人，有人的时候环顾四周却总能发现梅菲斯托的身影。

"明明是没有任何意味的笑声，但总让人感到毛骨悚然啊。"master朝梅菲斯托诉苦，"这次真的不是你恶作剧吗？"

"不是哦。"梅菲斯托的回答慵懒得毫无诚意，但伴随着的一贯笑声让她卸下疑惑。

"要是被我找到始作俑者，肯定要让ta好看！"不胜其扰的master生气地断言。

"可惜只有master能听到。"梅菲斯托遗憾地叹了口气，"能找到的线索也是零。这是只属于master的剧本呢......真遗憾。"

如果可以我也想让给你啊，她瞪着表现得兴致缺缺的梅菲斯托，愤恨地磨牙。

......

再次有进展时是在master的梦中。

因为听到笑声而不耐烦睁开眼睛的master看到的不是加勒底惨白的天花板，而是蓝天白云的天空。

终于要现身了吗，master活动了下筋骨，跃跃欲试。

"♪～"

如同回应，从她背后传来了清晰的笑声。master受惊转过身体，看到了笑声的主人。

......不，是能看到却无法理解。明明就在面前，就在此处，大脑却无法辨识，如同某种超越常规的事物一般被自然而然地屏蔽了，为了保护意识不受损害。

因为，那个人就是自己。

"为什么？"

"因为是梦啊。"对面的"自己"歪着头笑着回答。连高兴的情绪也仿佛是从内而发似的。有一种自己看着自己，自己回视自己的荒谬感，若不是在梦里，她一定会因此崩溃地吐出来。

"看来即使是在梦里，也会产生排斥......那么只能长话短说了。"在她快要迷失的时候，"自己"捧住了她的脸，眼睛直直看向她，"记住，醒来后不要相信任何一个人。"

因大脑无法认知而产生的强烈眩晕感让她无法集中精神，姑且记下了"自己"所说的话后，视野突然模糊，随后她便失去了意识。

......

是从什么时候开始感觉到不安的呢。

她转头看向一旁自娱自乐的梅菲斯托，"梅菲斯托是人造人对吧？"

"没错，最初是人造人哦，master。"梅菲斯托操控手中的木偶，微扬的语调透着漫不经心，"现在既是人造人的同时也是恶魔。"

"那么现在的梅菲斯托是经由浮士德创造，被世人改造而成的类似恶魔的英灵。"双手抱膝，她将下巴抵在膝盖上，"总觉得有些嫉妒呢。"

"嫉妒？"梅菲斯托将这个词念得抑扬顿挫，盯着master的眼睛里浮起兴致，"没想到master也会有这种肤浅的占有欲啊。"

并不是占有欲一类的感情。她思考着语言，尽可能精确地表达，"比起被他人所创造，自己创造的事物会更有亲近感不是吗？当然我并不会多加限制，因此也说不上独占欲。"

"呼哈哈，master感到不安了吗？"梅菲斯托凑近她，"不过我可不是一个很好的喻体哦？还是说，master希望创造出第二个梅菲斯托？"

"梅菲斯托爱浮士德吗？"她伸出手触碰梅菲斯托脸上的泪痕，却看到了恶魔震惊到扭曲的表情。

"呼呣......爱？浮士德？呼哈哈，哈哈哈哈！"真可笑，连说出这句话的master也这么觉得，但同时master觉得，某种意义上应该是爱着的吧。

没错，和浮士德对梅菲斯托的疼爱同等的，最初的梅菲斯托对浮士德抱有同等重量的别种情感，在已经扭曲的现在也至少能够回味的——

"有趣啊！那家伙在最开始十分有趣！"宛若咏叹调的夸张称赞，梅菲斯托陡然拉下脸，在耳边呢喃低沉的问句，上扬的尾音若蛇吐信让她不禁打了个颤，"那么，我是因为什么而背叛？"

对啊，因为什么呢。她仿佛事不关己地在脑海里重复了一遍便抛开，随后她捏住梅菲斯托满是期待的脸，"那种无聊的原因不说也罢。不过这样看来，被造物对于造物主完全没有雏鸟情节呢。也是，你也好弗兰肯斯坦也好，平时完全没看到你们念叨过造物主呢。"

"呼呼，master想要完全属于自己的东西吗？很遗憾，并没有那种美好的事。"梅菲斯托咧开嘴在一边脸蛋被拉扯的情况下艰难作出嘲笑的嘴形。

"是啊，完全幻灭了，不留一点痕迹。"叹了口气，她松开手，将自己抱成球。

"不安到这种程度了吗？"隔着衣服，梅菲斯托的声音有些失真，她没有抬头，闷闷地反驳，"才没有不安，只是幻想破灭了而已。"

"呼呣......"沉默一会后，她的右手臂感到一阵热气拂过，梅菲斯托难得地用正经的低沉的声线说话，"我并不是因为被爱才被创造出来的，也不是以爱为目运作。梅菲斯托是以恶魔为参照做出的人造人，而现在则是区区小丑。不论哪一个，都没有拥有正常感情的必要。因此，即使同一名称的情感，本质却截然不同。"

"所以，朝梅菲斯托寻求慰藉的master哟。"梅菲斯托嘲讽地笑起来，"去看看医生比较好哦，说不定是被恶魔蛊惑了。"

"既没有去狩猎恶魔心脏，也没有去打魔神柱，哪里来的恶魔啦。"她无奈地笑起来，不过也觉得自己最近有些反常过头了，站起身准备去找医生谈谈。

走到门口时，她转身看向身后的梅菲斯托，"总觉得以后不会问这种问题了，但对答案还是挺好奇的，所以......姑且问问你。"

Master咬着唇，不安地问道，"你喜欢我吗？"

梅菲斯托眨眨眼睛，挑起她的一缕头发，弯起嘴角低头看她，"当然，我爱你哦。"

总觉得，完全不可信呢。（笑）


End file.
